


Vermilion

by shadowkingreborn



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 15:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkingreborn/pseuds/shadowkingreborn
Summary: Every class has something to remind them of a fallen comrade





	Vermilion

When you see a Hunter with a red stripe on their armor, you don’t ask questions. You don’t say anything at all in fact. You just let them be.

When you see a Warlock with a cloak or mark, you look at them confused and not sure what exactly they are doing.  
When you see a Titan with a red handprint on their chest, you feel scared.

But all three of these things mean the same. Each one of them is mourning the loss of a fellow Guardian they knew.  
At one point or another, a guardian will sport something to remember their lost comrade.

For hunters, they have their Vermillion stripe. Warlocks, they carry the cloth. and the Titans have the smeared blood of the guardian they tried to save

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a year ago and now I have a AO3 I'm putting it here.


End file.
